


禮物

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Summary: 這是和陳禾大大合作的雙視角雙作者的柱現生日賀文
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	禮物

**Author's Note:**

> 這是和陳禾大大合作的雙視角雙作者的柱現生日賀文

  
上半部請點:[陳禾大大<禮物>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360770?view_adult=true)

/

事情發生前都有徵兆對嗎？

微小的、足夠產生預感即可，

還有讓人想要確認的渴望。

就像是現在微弱的光從門縫底下流瀉出來，也像妳瞇著眼還是藏不住的眼光。

當我轉動命運的門把時，妳知道嗎？

我的瑟琪。

鑰匙從來都在妳手裡。

如果沒有妳，一切都不會開始。

只是像這樣哭鼻子著向我討要答案的模樣，妳讓我該如何是好？

我們都是拋下一切才能迎接彼此的擁抱，又得緊緊相依才能讓愛的輪廓更加清晰。

「是什麼時候開始寫這個的嘛⋯⋯」

「太過份了都瞞著我嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」

過份嗎？怎麼惡人先告狀了？

沒有我的允許就擅自闖進我房門的人是誰？

接著又擅自打開我抽屜的人是誰？

妳總是這樣。

自顧自地走進我心房大鬧一場後，

讓我自己一個人收拾，

把妳好好收著之後，

又覺得我什麼都藏匿起來。

如果這樣就過份的話⋯⋯

——想寫就寫了啊。

那這個答案也只是剛好而已吧。

只不過我的瑟琪似乎忘了一件事，

她的姐姐不會那麼輕易放過她。

「這…就…」

「今天不是...那個嗎…」

——哪個？

「你的生日…」

「所、所以寫了這個，要給你的。」

**信？**

「啊！歐尼不可以－」

——不是要給我的嗎？

「不、不可以現在看啦！」

**不可以嗎？**

「先...先等我出去才能看哦。」

「啊、啊，等一下等一下歐尼先不要拆哦－」

「說了等我關門－！」

信紙的重量可以和我們在節目裡玩得那顆越漲越大的氣球比擬嗎？

危險度是不相上下的吧？

居然讓妳逃也似的跑開。

最後果然在我手裡爆炸——

這是一場寂靜無聲的宣洩，

煙花在我眼前綻放。

我的瑟琪，讓我害怕得不願鬆手。

  
  
  
  


**柱現歐尼，我是瑟琪！**

**現在是半夜的3點29分，剛好很符合今天寫信的主題呢！**

**我在客廳用手機的燈光寫字，原本怕被你發現的，不過現在應該不用擔心了，因為我好像聽到了歐尼的打呼聲呢kkk**

**啊，說到寫信這種事情，明明每天都待在一起的，突然要真摯的說些什麼，實際做起來好像有點尷尬。**

**不過想了想又覺得，反而因為這樣，所以很少有說出這種真摯的話的機會呢。**

**柱現歐尼，你那時候寫信給我，也跟我現在一樣緊張嗎？**

**在我心裡，歐尼好像永遠都那麼冷靜呢。**

**永遠是我們那麼勇敢的隊長，永遠是我那麼崇拜的柱現姐姐。**

**第一次見到柱現姐姐，是在練習室吧。**

**我們為了同一個夢想而遇見的地方。**

**每次回想起來都覺得。**

**如果我知道，那天會遇見歐尼的話。**

**那天就應該好好打扮的，紮著蘋果頭跟運動服算什麼嘛。**

**歐尼知道的吧？**

**那時候歐尼才剛進來公司沒多久，就有好多人在討論歐尼了。**

**因為你實在太漂亮了。**

**而且一直到現在也很漂亮。**

**該用什麼畫筆才能把那麼完美的你畫出來呢？**

**該用水彩筆好，還是我最近新買的粉蠟筆呢？**

**我想都沒有辦法的吧。**

**因為柱現歐尼，是獨一無二的。**

**連用漂亮兩個字，都不及我想表達的萬分之一。**

**不過阿。**

**柱現歐尼阿，你要知道哦，你的外表，只是你最不值得一提的優點。**

**在漫長的，沒有盡頭的黑夜裡頭，你是我的星星。**

**還記得那時候我們是多麼辛苦。**

**永無止盡的練習。**

**只為了追求一個遙不可及的夢想。**

**真的還好有你一起。**

**每次想起來都覺得很神奇呢。**

**柱現歐尼到底是怎麼做到的呢？**

**怎麼能獨自來到遙遠的首爾，一個人在練習室拚命練習。**

**怎麼可以明明自己都覺得辛苦，卻還總是想著先鼓勵我？**

**你就是太好了。**

**好到和你在一起的每一個日子，我都想偷偷收藏在我最珍愛的秘密盒子裡。**

**你就是太好了。**

**好到那些日子裡，我從來不奢望你會有一絲喜歡我的可能性。**

**等到發現喜歡你的時候，已經來不及了。**

**我真的好喜歡你。**

**喜歡你對著我笑。**

**喜歡你喊我的名字。**

**喜歡你害怕待在高處時總會對我撒嬌。**

**當然也喜歡你偷偷在半夜修改ins的浪漫。**

**我是怎麼能，怎麼能擁有這樣子的幸運呢？**

**想到這裡突然有一點難過呢。**

**一直以來，好像在保護我，對我好的人都是你。**

**就連你因為害怕打雷而來找我時，那麼瘦弱的你在我的身邊縮成一團。**

**我什麼也說不出來，只能趁著你入睡之後，偷偷的擁抱你。**

**我是個很差勁的戀人，既笨拙又不體貼。**

**做什麼都比別人慢一拍，也很遲鈍。**

**常常惹歐尼生氣了我也沒發現，還要靠勝完他們提醒我。**

**甚至還會幼稚的因為吃醋而生悶氣。**

**一定有很多時候，都讓你很傷心吧。**

**有時候我會想...**

**柱現歐尼，有一天阿，你會不會就這樣受不了不成熟的我，離我而去呢？**

**還有，還有。**

**如果非得要說的話，我覺得歐尼有一點非常的不好。**

**那就是歐尼實在太逞強了！**

**歐尼記得嗎？**

**我們 <7月7日>回歸的時候。**

**那一陣子的壓力真的很大。**

**明明歐尼也是吧，常常都睡不好，還在半夜偷偷跑到宿舍客廳坐著發呆。**

**卻總是安慰我們，說著沒關係的，一定會好的。**

**就像你在窄小的練習室，背景還有藍天白雲的那間，抱住連「歐尼」兩個字都發不出聲音的我。**

**那時候，我真的以為世界要塌陷了。**

**努力了那麼多年，就要在這裡停下來了嗎？**

**是歐尼告訴我的。**

**明明比我瘦小，卻能總是把我好好的抱在懷裡，告訴我一切都會過去的。**

**每次感到挫折的時候，總是你在給我力量。**

**是你給我滿滿的愛，可是我卻不能給你什麼。**

**別人稱讚歐尼的時候，歐尼卻總認為是客套。**

**別人批評歐尼的時候，你卻都一字不落的放在心裡。**

**那樣的你，我真的很心疼。**

**裴柱現！**

**哎一古好像真的從來沒有這樣叫過歐尼kkk，但我還是要說！**

**裴柱現！**

**你給我聽好！**

**我想跟你說。**

**你已經做得很好了。**

**你已經做得很好、很好了。**

**不可以總是想要保護我！**

**不可以總是偷偷難過！**

**比起歐尼總是走在我前面。**

**我更想牽著你的手，想跟你在每一個日子，不論是好日子，還是傷心的日子，並肩同行。**

**老實說，我不知道未來會發生什麼事。**

**我根本不像大家形容的那樣善良。**

**其實我也會軟弱，也會有一些負面的小心思，總是患得患失。**

**我其實好害怕失去你。**

**我既希望世界上所有的人都知道你有多好，卻又害怕你會被搶走，希望你只在我身邊就好了。**

**這樣的我，是不是既小心眼，又自私呢？**

**我是個不完美的人。**

**柱現歐尼，是因為有你，才讓我的生命變得更完整。**

**謝謝你，在每一個路口都選擇緊緊牽著我的手，沒有放棄。**

**謝謝你，願意成為我生命裡，最珍貴的禮物。**

**這個世界也很不完美阿。**

**每一天，都可能會有可怕的事情，可能是束手無策的天災，可能是駭人聽聞的社會案件。**

**可是每一天，也都有美好的事情發生。**

**可能是如同春天櫻花綻放的美景，可能是漫無邊際，漆黑夜空中的極光，可能是某個角落溫暖的助人故事。**

**而我阿。**

**想在令人難過的時刻陪著你，也想把最美好的時刻與你分享。**

**歐尼不是說過的嗎，想成為我更好的歐尼。**

**其實我才要努力，成為你更好的另一半。**

**好像快天亮了！**

**糟糕，要是被你發現了怎麼辦，最重要的話都還沒說呢kkk**

**我最親愛的柱現歐尼。**

**生日快樂。**

**希望你能更有自信，更愛你自己。**

**還有…**

**希望你每一天都很快樂。**

  
  


**我愛你。**

**瑟琪。**

  
  
  


煙硝過後滿天飄散的彩屑盡落在我眼底，

因緊捏而留在指尖的顫麻讓真實感一點點漫開來。

倘若時間本身就是一篇關於愛的論述，

在這之中所能留存的，

也只是我所僅能回顧而不能重來的辯證。

是我忘了——

我那始終如一的孩子，我的瑟琪。

早已足夠堅強撐起我頂上的一片天。

那回望我的笑容燦烈如驕陽，

不敢直視卻又那麼令人移不開視線。

想要一直看著這樣的妳。

我已經成為妳更好的姐姐了嗎？

即使當個會耍賴、想依賴妳的姐姐也沒關係嗎？

是因爲彼此的不完美，

才讓我們的生命感到知足並完整嗎？

那些不一樣的地方都逐漸相同了，

連帶內心煩悶的塵暴因而消散終歸平靜。

我的瑟琪，妳知道嗎？

當我每每推開機會的大門時，

妳都會在那，

是我毫無顧忌奔赴的歸處。

有關我的脆弱、我的膽怯，

甚至我的驕縱、我的佔有，

都能在妳這裡得到安放。

是妳寵壞我，

將一切變得理所當然又無所不在。

妳說，妳要讓我如何戒掉妳？

將我身心靈都霸道得佔據的癮。

  
  


當我的指尖撫過綿延的床被山脈，

我從未體會過如此澎湃的心情。

好似一趟朝聖的征途，

我心中的那座聖山，正因我的拜訪而警覺著。

「瑟琪。」

我無法抑制心情得呼喚那個名字。

地貌開始改變為我挪動出一片窪地，

我沿著稜線順勢而下將自己蜷縮與之依偎。

我們看向彼此的雙眼，明白我們之間不再需要透過任何詞語來界定。

又或許本該在這樣的時刻裡，任何話語都是多餘。

因為她的氣味、她的愛意已充盈著我。

翻湧上頭的悸動使我撲向她，

我閉上眼，潛入互相推擠的暗流裡。

被猛烈的潮流沖刷上岸時，

我趴伏在她胸脯上大口喘氣。

「姐姐我有買蛋糕在冰箱裡要吃嗎？我去拿。」

我想這時間點並不適合叫停吧？

如果再讓妳跑掉，我不會原諒我自己，

更無法原諒不解風情的妳。

「姐姐？」

我翻身而起，帶有挑釁意味的橫跨她的腰間，禁錮她的雙手在她頭頂上。

我還嚐得不夠。

永遠都不夠。

我放任自己遊走在失控的邊緣，

用鼻尖掠取她的氣味與體溫。

凡事都有先後順序，像是趁熱吃的才好吃。能夠冰在冰箱的意思就是明天吃也沒關係。

何況眼前唰了兩下就紅通通的小鮮肉，

看來就更加誘人可口。

「那個明天再吃，現在得先拆禮物——」

我親愛的瑟琪。

我們總會有很多個明天。

但是今晚，

先讓我好好與妳度過今晚。


End file.
